


Gold? What Gold?

by smileybagel



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alcohol, Breathplay, Cock Rings, Feeding, Fingering, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Frottage, Full-Con, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Over stimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroast, Threesome - M/M/M, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileybagel/pseuds/smileybagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt from LJ: "Every dwarf has a go at Bilbo during the celebration of "we've got all our treasure back hurrah." Everyone has a merry time, even sleepy, well-fucked Bilbo Baggins who ends up getting more attention than the gold, anyway."</p><p>And as usual, Thorin comes last.</p><p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bombur, Bofur, Bifur

**Author's Note:**

> This monster of a pwp will never. Happen. Again.  
> EVER.
> 
> Gloin and Balin are left out of the sex because I can't see Balin in sexual situations and Gloin is married~

1\. Bombur, Bofur, Bifur  
  
Relief was the common emotion, expression, and general all-about feeling in the air that night. Smaug was gone, their dwarven kingdom of old reclaimed, and so much gold surrounding the rather merry band of adventurers. Bilbo Baggins sat in awe, simply staring at the impossibly high ceilings of the palace and the equally impossible mounds of treasure that had slept for years, waiting for its rightful owner to take it back. His mind was so lost in the gleam of gems that he didn't even notice his fingers twitching towards and eventually grabbing a nearby ruby, twirling the gem around as he took in everything.  
  
"Will that be the first part of your share, Master Burglar?"  
  
Bilbo was nearly startled out of his skin by the sound of the Company leader's voice. His grip on the ruby, already lax as it was, failed and it tumbled to the ground. The resulting sound echoed for many seconds and Bilbo watched as Thorin closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying the way the jewel clanked against gold and stones.  
  
"I-I wasn't...I had completely forgotten about that, to be quite honest...My share doesn't even matter, really! I have no use for it." Bilbo finished this off in a quiet voice and shrugged, looking around him once more.  
  
At this Thorin raised one thick eyebrow, a shadow of a smile playing on his lips as he stalked towards the still-seated hobbit. He knelt down in front of him and picked up the fallen ruby, merely using it to occupy his hands, and watching the halfing grow nervous with some spark of amusement.  
  
"Really now? Riches don't matter to you? Not in the slightest?" Thorin laid his hand on the gold beside Bilbo, leaning in ever closer to the hobbit who now bore a faint blush on his cheeks. Bilbo floundered for words as the king smirked and gripped a handful of coins and gems in his paw of hand. He brought it up so that it was level with the side of Bilbo's head and keep his eyes trained strictly on the halfing as he spoke.  
  
"Because I would have you draped in them." He grip on the treasure loosened and coins fell, creating noise where there was silence. "I would shower you in metal finery and precious gems until you gleamed like a dragon's belly." Thorin noted the increased rise and fall of Bilbo's chest with dark, hungry eyes and smirked once more as the blush dusting Bilbo's cheeks grew in intensity.   
  
Without warning or much ceremony, Thorin rose to his feet and held out a hand to Bilbo, his other still clenched around the ruby. With a flick of his eyes, Thorin gestured to the main area where the rest of the company was waiting.  
  
"Come now, Burglar. My nephews managed to find some edible wildlife nearby and Dwalin found some nicely aged wine in the untouched portions of the palace. There's a feast waiting."  
  
2.  
  
Bilbo had barely any time to say anything in response to Thorin as he was dragged from his comfortable mound of gold and to the others. There was song and drink being passed around, the dwarves eager to sing ballads of victory. To the side a fire was roaring with Bombur roasting fine smelling meats and Bifur standing next to him, utensil in hand as if excited and determined to get the first bite of the night.   
  
As he looked around the Company, now free of Thorin's hold, he noticed something was off. There was an air of impatience around them bleeding through the good natured and victorious mood. Despite the hearty songs and laughter that rang through the area, Bilbo sensed something more underfoot. Speaking of underfoot, the hobbit had just walked over something incredibly soft and plush. He looked down, confusion etching itself onto his features at the sight of many furs laid about the stone flooring. Some pillows even littered the ground, thrown about in such a way that looked very enticing to Bilbo.  
  
"What is-"

Thorin cut in as he sat upon the largest mound of pillows, one leg bent and the other spread out in front with his arms laying across the pillows to either side of him. He looked every inch the regal king he was in that instance; Though his throne was plush instead of its rightful stone, it took nothing from the imagery. "Oin and Gloin retrieved them from the abandoned royal wing and shook them of dust. They'll make much more appropriate bedding for tonight's festivities than our abused bedrolls."  
  
"Tonight's...festivities? I thought we were just going to eat and rest afterwards. Is there something else I'm missing?"  
  
"Nothing at all, laddie. We'll eat," Dwalin spoke, mouth curling into a lecherous grin. "And then some of will rest. Some might even have seconds of this... _feast._ "

It did little to calm Bilbo's nerves, but at Thorin's call he sat next to the king, his knees tucked under him and hands in his lap. He surveyed the rest of the dwarves, keeping an eye out for any other strange behavior. First Thorin with the treasure, and now Dwalin. Thorin's voice snapped him out of his thoughts soon enough, calling Ori over with two cups of wine. The scholar handed them over, his eyes trailing over Bilbo when the hobbit wasn't looking, hunger and anticipation clear to those who were.  
  
Bilbo gripped the cup, a chalice more like, with trembling hands. Something wasn't right and it made cold dread curl in his stomach. Thorin watched the hobbit with eyes of steel, noticing every nervous tick and bob of his adam's apple. Reaching over with his free hand, he set his fingers neath' the base of Bilbo's cup and tipped it up, encouraging the halfing to drink.  
  
"Drink up, little thief. It'll do your nerves good." And drink the hobbit did. He wasn't unfamiliar with the affects of alcohol and knew Thorin's words held truth, so he hadn't many reservations about doing as Thorin asked. Bilbo was however, shocked at how fast he felt the fuzzy warmth of intoxication spread through him with only a few gulps of sickly sweet wine. He pulled back from the cup with a gasp, his eyes half lidded and lips slightly pink from the drink. Honey, he noted as he licked his lips, seemed to be a prominent flavor. Maybe the drink was honeyed mead instead of wine?  
  
"How old is this? It's incredibly strong." Bilbo was glad for his un-slurred speech, for he was unsure if he could handle the embarrassment of speaking like a babe at the moment. A chuckle from Thorin drew his full attentions to the king even as he gulped the rest of the addictive drink.  
  
"A century, at the very least. It was the only thing that kept once life was stolen from these walls, so it was able to mature without threat of mold or decay. Another glass?"  
  
Bilbo could only nod and present his cup when the king asked, eager for more of the warming liquid to be in his belly to wash away his feelings of anxiety.

3.  
  
Thorin took away Bilbo's cup once the hobbit had finished his second helping, knowing any more would do him in for the night. The food was ready shortly after and Thoring kept Bilbo at his side as they ate. Bombur had prepared the meat with the meager herbs and seasonings they had and yet it came out simply sublime. A thin stew was served with it, warm and filling in way that was relaxing.  
  
Bilbo, in his drunken state, quite happily allowed Thorin to feed him. The dwarf pulled the meat apart, sticking some in his own mouth before letting Bilbo wrap his lips around his fingers in order to take the food from him. Thorin smirked as Bilbo licked the juices from his digits, desperate for a taste of the first decent meal he's had in ages. He kept doing this, mindful of the other dwarves who kept their eyes locked on Bilbo, and kept himself from forcing his fingers down the hobbit's throat. Bilbo, ever eager to eat, sucked and lapped at Thorin's fingers until every last piece of meat and its flavor was nothing more than a memory. He whined when the king denied him more, scowling as Thorin chuckled.  
  
"Calm yourself, little hobbit. There's still food left." Absentmindedly, Thorin licked his fingers that Bilbo has previously worked on as he reached for the still streaming bowl of soup and set it down between him and the hobbit. He smiled as Bilbo stayed put, waiting in his alcohol induced haze for whatever else he was going to serve the halfing. With some caution, he lifted a spoon dripping with soup to Bilbo's lips and tipped it, much like the wine goblet, and watched as Bilbo lapped it up. Some of the liquid missed his mouth but was quickly caught by a pink tongue, darting out from between Bilbo's lips. At once, Thorin was ever grateful for a hobbit's love of food and drink. Judging by poorly concealed moans from around the company, he wasn't the only one, either.  
  
It went on like that, with Bilbo dirtying himself with broth and then cleaning it up with fingers and tongue. When the soup was finished, Thorin held his own wine cup to Bilbo, telling the halfing to drink in order to wash down the foods. A little more of spirits wouldn't hurt Bilbo, especially since the food in his stomach would be soaking up the previous intake. He did however, stop Bilbo before he could down the whole glass. Again, the halfing whined. Bilbo was only met with a sly smirk as Thorin finished the drink himself.  
  
The king set his dishes aside and looked around the company. They were in various states of attentiveness, some completely engrossed in the halfing and others in some stages of conversation with their cousins and brothers. Gloin and Balin were seated further away from the group on their own set of pillows and furs, alerting Thorin to the fact that they weren't going to participate in the celebrations. With this in mind, Thorin nodded to the cook who in turn smiled briefly. Bombur tapped his cousins on the shoulders and they took set aside their dishes, getting ready for the main event with smiles hidden beneath beards.  
  
Bilbo noticed this and looked at Thorin quizzically, wiping what was left of the meal off with his sleeve before voicing his concern. "What exactly is...going on?"  
  
Thorin smiled at Bilbo, fondness and some pity seeping into the expression. He laid his hand on Bilbo's cheek, letting his thumb run over the halfing's bottom lip for a moment and enjoying the small intake of breath his action caused. When he spoke, his voice and the emotion in it shook Bilbo to his very core, the tender tones and unsaid desire awakening some realization of what was about to happen in the hobbit.  
  
"You say you have no need for riches, yet we of the Company still wish to reward you. You've proven yourself many times over on this adventure, Bilbo Baggins, and we dwarves know when a debt is due." While he was talking, Bofur had walked over and stood behind Bilbo, his hands coming to rest gently on the halfing's shoulders. Bilbo looked up in confusion before Thorin's hand led his gaze back to the king with a small pull.  
  
"Take our pleasure instead, Master Burglar."  
  
What could Bilbo do but gulp and stare at the king, with his mind running a mile a minute?

4.  
  
The hobbit was taken to Bofur's furspace with a gentle but insistence hand in his, urging him along. Bifur sat next to Bombur, watching and waiting for their cue to join in, eyes trained on the trembling halfing. Anticipation and suspense curled in every fiber of Bilbo's being but oddly enough, he found that he was not scared in the slightest. These were people he trusted, so what wrong could be done? No answer came to mind when Bofur captured his lips in a kiss, his curled moustache tickling th bare skin of Bilbo's face. It was hurried and sloppy, but held months worth of restrained passion all let loose in one simple action.  
  
Bilbo moaned under Bofur's touch, his inhibitions lowered by the consumed wine and therefore more willing to let the dwarf plunder his mouth. Bofur's hands were hot on his body and through their clothing, though the layers greatly reduced the sensations. They were both standing on their knees, bodies pressed close together as Bofur kept Bilbo's lips attached to his with his hands cupping the halfing's cheeks. From behind him, Bilbo could feel someone, Bifur most likely, wrapping their hands around his waist and toying with the edge of his trousers. Bilbo kept his own hands busy by working Bofur's jackets and tunics off, letting the fabrics and leathers fall around them in noiseless heaps and finally, finally, pressing his palms against Bofur's skin, feeling the heat and heart beat ramming in his chest. Bofur groaned at his, leaving his lips to bite and suck at Bilbo's throat, prompting winded gasps from the hobbit as he did so.   
  
Bifur gripped his hips, pulling their own bodies together and Bilbo whimpered when he felt the dwarf's hard length pressing between his cheeks and oh how it would feel to have that somewhere else, somewhere deeper-  
  
Hands plunged underneath his trousers and small clothes to reach his cock and gripped tight around the shaft. As big as Bifur's hands were, he was able to swipe his thumb over the head of Bilbo's cock without moving his hand much, teasing and taunting the hobbit in doing so. Bilbo moaned deep in his throat, the sound turning desperate when Bofur bit him, hard. It was sure to leave a mark but none seemed to care. Frantic to give as much as he was receiving, Bilbo hastily unlaced Bofur's trousers and helped the dwarf out of them, the task made easier by Bofur as he stood and stepped out of them, already having discarded his boots long ago.   
  
Bifur began to rut against him and Bilbo could feel that he too had removed his lower clothing, the firm shape of his cock now more defined on Bilbo's still clothed ass. Speaking of manhoods, Bilbo couldn't help the strangled moan that fell from his lips as Bofur's sprang forward as he removed his smallclothes. His penis, erect and throbbing with blood, stood proud and Bilbo would be damned if didn't want that down his throat. Bofur, who seemed to have read his mind, laced his fingers through Bilbo's hair and stopped him from going any further, smiling down at Bilbo who glared at him with his mouth open and waiting.  
  
"Not yet, Mister Baggins, not yet." Bilbo whined, once more denied but Bofur ignored him with a lopsided grin. "Bifur, grab the oils. We need to move on." 

Bifur groaned and buried his face in the crook of Bilbo's neck, thrusting against him a few more times before following Bofur's request and leaving his spot. Bombur chose that moment to rise from his seat across from them, removing his clothes slowly, not in any rush. If anyone paid attention, they would see how much he was trembling with anticipation. Once his clothes were completely gone, Bofur led Bilbo to removed the remains of his clothing and then to Bombur, prompting the hobbit to clamor up on Bombur's hips as the bigger dwarf laid down. There were pillows propping him up, allowing him to still see the halfing over his large belly as Bilbo got comfortable, the bare skin of his thighs sliding easily over Bombur's own. Bilbo groaned lowly, his erection pressing up against Bombur's girth and providing the friction he lost when Bifur left him. He couldn't help himself and began grinding down, often brushing against Bombur's leaking shaft causing him to buck his hips as much as he could.   
  
Bifur came back soon enough and resumed his position behind Bilbo, straddling Bombur's legs and coating his fingers in oil. The bottle was forgotten for the moment as Bifur pushed Bilbo forward so that he was laying across Bombur's belly, allowing Bilbo to rut against the thick dwarf even more. Bombur responded by clasping his hands over Bilbo's back, easily doing so since Bilbo's body was tiny in comparison, and running his fingers down the hobbit's skin, causing gooseflesh to appear. Bifur's fingers prodded at Bilbo's rectum, slowly spreading the oil around before gently breaching the tight opening. Bilbo stilled, his eyes blown wide at the careful intrusion. Bofur, ever nice as he was, helped to calm the hobbit down by pressing kisses to his lips and petting his hair, whispering encouragements in his ears. Between Bilbo's grinding and Bofur's attentions, Bifur was able to slip his first finger in without getting more than a small, pained whimper from Bilbo. He crooked the appendage as he thrusted in and out, making Bilbo squirm in poorly hidden desire and need as the rather thick digit slid along his most private area, successfully stretching him.   
  
There was a twitch of Bifur's finger in just the right direction and Bilbo keened, all at once thrusting his hips back in an effort to see those stars burst in front of his eyes again. Bofur grinned above him and carded his fingers through Bilbo's hair, tilting his head back so that he could gaze upon the look that crossed Bilbo's features. His eyes unfocused, pupils wide as ever and his mouth had fallen open in a silent scream. Bilbo had his eyebrows furrowed, a look of frustration as he tried to get Bifur to hit that spot again.  
  
"Please...I need...I..." Some saliva had begun to dribble down his chin which Bofur quickly wiped away with the pad of his thumb. Beneath the hobbit, Bombur had begun to grow impatient, moving his hands to Bilbo's slender waist.   
  
"Just a little more, Mister Baggins, and then we'll give you what you need." Bofur planted a sloppy kiss on Bilbo's forehead and then let of his hair, watching as the hobbit was quick to whine and writhe against Bombur to get some form of pleasure. Bifur continued his actions, thrusting faster and hitting that delicious spot over and over. He slowed his pace and set about carefully adding a second finger, stopping when Bilbo's muscles clenched around him. Bofur kept up his encouragements and soon enough, Bilbo was swallowing that second finger deep inside. This went on, Bilbo rutting against Bombur's girth and erection, Bifur fingering him brutally and Bofur whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

After what seemed like an eternity, Bifur removed his fingers and grumbled something in Dwarvish, gripping Bilbo's hips once more and lifting him until he was positioned over Bombur's weeping erection. Before he sunk down on it, Bofur stepped over his cousin so that his legs were on either side of Bombur with his cock bouncing freely in front of Bilbo's face. The grip in Bilbo's hair returned as Bofur nodded to Bifur who then gently helped Bilbo lower himself on Bombur's engorged shaft. As the head of the fat prick breached him and a gasp escaped his lips, Bofur pulled his head forward, pushing his erection into Bilbo's mouth, trying to match how much was in either end. Bilbo, impatient now that he finally had a taste of the cock he was craving, raised his hands and curled them around Bofur's hips, his thumbs digging into the dip of his pelvis and pulling him closer. He took Bofur's shaft as far as he could, moaning around it as he sunk deep onto Bombur.  
  
In the mean time, Bifur has positioned himself behind Bilbo once more, lining up his cock with the crack Bilbo's ass and grinding down. His movements were helped by Bilbo who eagerly bounced on Bombur as the pain subsided, leaving only the memory of a burning stretch, now replaced by pleasure from all sides.   
  
Bilbo swallowed around Bofur, groaning and sending virbrations along his length and using the smallest amount of teeth to drag along Bofur's erection. The dwarf responded in kind, spurred on by both of his cousin's hearty moans and out of breath wheezing, and held Bilbo's head in place as he began to fuck the hobbit's mouth.  
  
The hobbit in mention felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes, gagging when Bofur went too deep. Bofur was kind enough to hold back until Bilbo regained himself and then went back into the fray, now holding the base of cock so that Bilbo would not have to swallow him completely again. It worked to Bilbo's advantage, now feeling more comfortable in taking Bofur's dick as far as his fingers allowed him. The musky, raw smell of Bofur put him on egde, his senses reacting in the most pleasant of ways. It set him off, the heat in his belly coiling tight as he moved faster.   
  
Bombur's cock was hot and heavy inside him, crooked upward and hitting every pleasure spot he had. The slick, wet, obscene sounds coming from between them and the overwhelming smell of sweat and sex made Bilbo mad with pleasure, his hips moving ever faster to get friction on his cock and so much more of Bombur. Bilbo wrapped a free hand around his own shaft, swiping his hand over it in a sloppy rhythm trying to reach climax. Bifur noticed this and covered the hobbit's hand with his own, having Bilbo thrust into them in time with Bifur's grinding.

The heat was insane, over powering, and simply divine. Above him, he knew Bofur had to feel the same way based off of his actions. He had gripped Bilbo's head tight, thrusting into his mouth as far as he would dare and stilling, his ball sac tightening until he spent his seed. Bilbo was surprised at first but got over the shock, eagerly swallowing down the offered drink. Bofur milked his climax thoroughly, making sure Bilbo got every last drop before pulling out and dropping to his knees beside the trio, breathing deeply with his mouth wide open. The spent dwarf huffed and puffed, pulling Bilbo into a bruising kiss until the hobbit begged for air. At that moment, Bilbo clenched tightly around Bombur, broken moans leaving him in quick succession of each other. He urged Bifur to stroke faster and faster, his teeth grinding and toes curling as he found his peak.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh- _Yes!_ " His spunk went across his and Bombur's bellies, sticky and warm to the touch, making the previously smooth slide of skin uncomfortable.  
  
Bombur cursed and sped up, slamming his hips up into Bilbo with a renewed ferocity, the action made difficult by Bilbo's tightening. The hobbit tried to stay strong through his post-orgasm haze, fighting to keep himself up even as his body screamed at him. He would have been immobile without Bombur's help, his arms limp and body leaning back against Bifur's chest. The impaired dwarf grunted loudly in his ear, finishing himself off and painting Bilbo's back side with his cum. Seeing and hearing his cousin orgasm, Bombur gave one final thrust before holding the hobbit down fully on his cock and Bilbo could physically feel the dwarf's ball tighten beneath him. It was the only warning he got before the hot spurt of semen coated his insides.   
  
Bilbo was perfectly content to stay seated on Bombur's now limp cock, but he was soon pulled off by Bofur. There was some discomfort and stray bites of pleasure as Bombur's flaccid penis left him, its semen dripping freely down his buttocks and thighs as Bofur helped him to stand on shaky legs. The feeling of the liquid spilling out of him was obscene and foul, but Bilbo would be damned if he denied the insane spark of lust he felt at the thought of being so full of the stuff that he was overflowing.  
  
Bofur kept him steady for a while, turning him to face Thorin who looked upon the spent hobbit with eyes narrowed, dark and pure need oozing from the expression, his lips pulled into a thin line. One word left his mouth and Bilbo's knees gave out from under him, whether from disbelief or sudden, crippling want, he didn't know. If it hadn't been for Bofur, he would have fallen.  
  
" _Next._ "


	2. Ori

5\. Ori  
  
A crooked finger in Ori's direction gave Bilbo a clue as to who exactly was next and he couldn't say he wasn't disappointed. It seemed others were too, if Fili and Kili's exasperated sighs were anything to go by. Bilbo's gaze switched to the Durins heirs, blushing quite heavily as he noticed their states of dress, or undress, as it was. Both brothers had discarded their outer jackets and furs, leaving only their shirts and trousers on. Their coverings did little to hide their arousal, the laces on their pants undone and their cocks out in the open, red and swollen and huge.  
  
When Fili noticed Bilbo observing them, he gave the hobbit a wicked grin and started stroking himself, keeping eye contact even as he lifted two fingers to his own mouth and sucked on them, his tongue wrapping around the digits with practised ease. Bilbo had half a mind to march over there and force his own limp dick (which was stirring again, to his surprise) down Fili's throat for being such a tease.  
  
Fortunately, or unfortunately, Ori had happily trotted over to him, smiling as if it was his birthday. Bilbo offered a shy smile in return, though he wasn't quite sure if he could pull off shy anymore as debauched as he was, naked and still flushed from his previous activities. His eyes strayed from Ori's face and widened comically as he took in the lad's own dressings, which now only consisted of his knit cardigan and gloves. His penis, bigger than what Bilbo thought it would be, peeked out from the frayed edges of Ori's sweater, the tip leaking just slightly. Bilbo felt his mouth water at the sight, aroused by the seemingly innocent but downright naughty picture that Ori made.  
  
"D-don't worry, Mister Bilbo. I'll take care of you now."  
  
"Ori, you really don't-"  
  
"Shush now! I do!" Ori took the hobbit's hands in his, stilling grinning, and led them both to his furs where he then knelt, urging Bilbo to do the same. He put his hands on Bilbo's thighs, stroking the muscles and hair, sending tingles through the area and blood rushing to Bilbo's cock. "Or I mean...It'd...It'd be my absolute pleasure too, Mister Bilbo."  
  
"I..." Ori blinked up at him, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and his hands digging into Bilbo's thighs. "Oh, alright."  
  
Ori gave a small yelp of excitement and launched himself at the hobbit, throwing his arms around Bilbo's neck and successfully spreading him out on the ground. He wasted no time in pressing their bodies together, the thick material of Ori's clothing rubbing on Bilbo and getting dirty from the cum that was still on his belly. His cardigan rubbed along Bilbo's half-hard erection as well, drawing a groan from the hobbit that Ori quickly swallowed up, kissing Bilbo with all the skill of a teenager. His technique left much to be desired, but Bilbo was patient with him, taking over and showing the dwarf how a kiss should be done. He had the younger man moaning against him in no time at all, desperate for more and with his hips grinding down on the hobbit.   
  
Bilbo slipped a hand between them, catching both of their erections in one hand and pumping them together, making Ori break apart from the kiss with a heavy groan. He buried his face in Bilbo's neck, his breath hot as he sped up his hips and bucked into the halfing's hand. Bilbo was doing no better, his own breath short and labored with each pull on his cock.

"W-wait...Jus'...Just a moment, Mister Baggins. I've practiced with Dwalin, so you'll like this!" Ori removed himself from Bilbo with some hesitation, not wanting to leave the heat of their actions. Confused (mostly at the mention of Dwalin, to be honest), Bilbo watched with some curiosity as Ori turned himself around so that his face was level with Bilbo's cock and his own hips at Bilbo's head, his thighs on either side. His erection hung freely, no longer hidden from view by the cardigan. Bilbo felt himself shudder, licking his lips as he watched it twitch in the cool air of the treasure hall. Getting an idea of what Ori wanted, the hobbit reached up to grab at Ori's thighs, gently bringing his hips down and licking at the head of his penis once it was closer to his mouth. The dwarf chuckled a bit which broke off into a moan as Bilbo took the entire head into his mouth and sucked hard, his cheeks hollowing with the effort.   
  
A tentative lick met his cock and Bilbo hummed around Ori's shaft, pushing his hips up just a fraction more to encourage Ori. The dwarf's mouth engulfed him, a thick, warm heat which soon surrounded him as Ori took him deep, the head of his cock hitting the back of the scribe's throat. Bilbo nearly choked around Ori, stopping himself from bucking his hips up and gagging the dwarf. His eyes rolled back into his head as Ori bobbed, steady groans vibrating along him as he moaned around the halfing's erection. Bilbo dug his fingers into Ori's thighs, leaving crescent marks of red on the pale skin in his wake.  
  
When Ori next sucked on his tip, he let it fall from his mouth with a pop and turned his sucks to licks and kisses down Bilbo's shaft. The hobbit squirmed under him as Ori reached his ball sac, using one of his hands to roll them around and his mouth to plant heavy sucks on each one. Ori took the entirety of one of Bilbo's balls into his mouth and lapped at the taught skin before releasing it, earning a drawn out moan from Bilbo that nearly made Ori collapse when the sound sent shocks of pleasure through him.  
  
Ori stuttered above him, his hips moving and thrusting down into Bilbo's mouth with shallow movements. Precome split on Bilbo's tongue in salty drops and he eagerly swallowed them down, the action tightening his mouth around Ori and causing the dwarf to buck his hips, his mouth leaving Bilbo completely as he gasped. Ori raised his hips a bit and took himself in his hand, pumping faster and faster until his orgasm hit him and he spilled in and around Bilbo's open mouth. His warm seed painted the halfing's face in strings, most of it hitting his cheeks rather than his tongue or lips.

Bilbo took it in stride, the bitter smell of cum filling his nose but spurring on his arousal. He licked up and swallowed what he could, going as far as to wipe the stuff from his face and licking it from his fingers. Ori, unable to see what the hobbit was doing, went back to taking Bilbo's cock down his throat, swallowing around him a few times before he felt the hafling's balls tighten and release, thick spurts of semen flooding his mouth and throat. As Bilbo did previously with Bofur, Ori gulped down every last drop before letting Bilbo's penis go, humming contently as he moved away from the hobbit and helped him to sit up once more.  
  
"Was...Was that okay, Mister Baggins?" He asked nervously once he finished licking his lips clean, wringing his hands in his soiled jumper. Before Bilbo could answer, Ori stuttered out another  _'Hold on, Mister Baggins!'_  and leaned forward, his tongue darting out to lick away a spot of cum Bilbo missed on his cheek.  
  
Bilbo stared at him a moment, more amazed than anything, before finally nodding. "Yes Ori, that was...Well that was excellent."  
  
"Oh good!" Ori grabbed his hands again, gripping them tight between his own as he grinned. "I was bit worried there for a second because Dwalin says I mess up sometimes but it's still good so I just thought-"  
  
"Ori." The dwarf in mention squeaked, looking over his shoulder to Dwalin. "That's enough. Don't want to bore the lad, now do we?"  
Ori looked back to Bilbo and mumbled something that sounded like an apology. The hobbit shook his head and smiled, bringing Ori's face to his with a hand on his cheek and pressing a kiss to his nose.   
  
"It's quite alright, Ori." The scholar shot him a brilliant smile before crawling over to Dwalin and curling up beside him, sitting so that he was still facing Bilbo, eager to watch the next round. That thought made Bilbo shudder. Just how many dwarves would be...giving him their pleasure tonight, as Thorin put it? And how many would simply watch the proceedings happen with undisguised lust?  
  
He wasn't able to ponder the question further as Nori and Dori sauntered over to him, standing side by side in front of the hobbit. Bilbo looked up at them, a feeling of dread and desire curling dangerously in his belly.


	3. Dori, Nori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five dwarves left after this one, so four more chapters.

6\. Dori, Nori  
  
The remaining two thirds of the Brothers Ri were none too subtle with how they wanted him. Dori was quick to lace his thick fingers in Bilbo's hair, roughly yanking his head back and forcing him to stay on his knees while they undid the laces of their trousers, forgoing complete nudity and only allowing for their dripping cocks to met the air.   
  
By this point Bilbo was gone with desire, not caring for any past notion of respectability he laid claim to. The sight of two, decently sized, throbbing erections in front of him made Bilbo audibly moan. His tongue darted out to wet his lips, an action that was tracked by the brothers, and then he abused his bottom lip with teeth, making the plump skin red and raw. Bilbo hardly cared about what he looked like  _(dirty, gleaming with sweat and semen, wanton, fucked out)_  as he tried to swallow down Nori's length, denied by Dori's hand pulling him back with a wicked tug at his hair. He whined, a desperate noise from a desperate man, and he heard Thorin laugh darkly at his pain.  
  
"Nori, use this." Thorin threw something relatively small at the other dwarf who caught it without trouble, turning the object over in his hand for a moment before smirking down at Bilbo. Nori knelt before the hobbit and patted his cheek, an apologetic gesture, and soon Bilbo found out why. The object Nori now held was a short strip of leather with a silver buckle on one end and holes to close it with. He fastened it over his slowly hardening cock and immediately Bilbo whined, knowing at that moment what the device was for. He had heard about similar items from several of his Took cousins, at the time incapable of understanding the appeal. When one of his cousins then handed him a finely crafted ring of metal days later, he had found out late at night, deep between his sheets, just why his fellow hobbit-boys raved about the use of the device. Now with it secure around his member, Bilbo gasped and pulled against the hand still in his hair, looking up at the brothers with darkened and blown eyes, waiting for their move.  
  
"You have hands, Master Bilbo," Dori called, gazing down at the hobbit through half lidded eyes and mouth slightly parted. The halfing cried out, already knowing where Dori was going and  _by the gods_ , he did not like it. No, he wanted to taste them, to feel the smooth, warm flesh slide down his throat and spill deep within him, he wanted- "Use them." Bilbo growled in frustration, whimpering only when Dori tugged at his hair once more.

So Bildo did, since clearly he would not be getting what he wanted with these two. With a stubborn glare at the brothers who only chuckled, he lifted both of his hands and grasped their shafts, stroking the hardened flesh ever so slowly. Nori hissed at the contact, shifting his hips in order to push more of his cock into Bilbo's hand. Unlike Dori who merely stood there and had Bilbo do all the work, Nori made shallow thrusts into the hobbit's hand, groaning with Bilbo adjusted his grip. Another swift pull of his hair had Bilbo pumping them both faster, twisting his hands at the base, squeezing the tips, and then thumbing the slit on their cocks, causing twin groans to erupt from Nori and Dori.  
  
The friction was beginning to burn Bilbo's palms, so he could only imagine the sensation for the two above him. With quick and precise movements, Bilbo removed his hands and licked both completely, sure to make a show out of it for the pair of eyes watching his every motion. His tongue weaved in between his fingers and danced across his palms until both hands with slick with saliva. When he once again gripped the throbbing erections, he made sure to spread the precome that was oozing from the tips as well. Bilbo resumed his earlier actions, much to the brother's pleasure and his own. His stiffened prick gave a twitch and he felt more blood rush to the tip and he was barely able to keep down his broken sob of a moan.   
  
Above him, the brothers moved in closer and Dori yanked his head back, forcing him to look up at them. Their cocks were hanging close to his cheeks with his hands still firmly tugging on them and Bilbo could smell their musk and oh what he wouldn't give to be able to just  _lick_  the cockheads-

Nori growled deep in his throat and quickened his pace, making it so that Bilbo had to grip him tighter just so Nori wouldn't slip out of his hold. As the thief-brother fucked Bilbo's hand, the hobbit let his other hand drop to Dori's balls and fondled them, giving them a few squeezes and rolling the sac around before returning to Dori's shaft. The dwarf was panting now, both of them were, but it was Nori who broke first. He swatted Bilbo's hand away and replaced it with his own, quickly finishing himself off and coming on the hobbit's face in thick droplets. His seed was hot and heavy and plentiful, but another swift pull at his hair told Bilbo that he wasn't allowed to lick himself clean just yet. He gave another pitiful whine, his mouth hanging open hoping to catch a drop or two even as Nori backed away and watched the proceedings, a satisfied air about him.  
  
Dori was fast to follow his brother's completion, covering Bilbo's hand with his own in a death grip and jacking himself until his semen mixed with Nori's and coated Bilbo. A low curse muttered in Dwarvish left his lips as he milked himself with lazy strokes, still holding fast to Bilbo's hand. The halfing inhaled the scent, moaning softly when the smell transferred into taste and opened his mouth wider with his eyes closed, not wanting to get any of the spilled seed in them. His actions were rewarded as he felt the white liquid drip onto his tongue, having to curl it slightly to prevent it from sliding off. He waited until he was sure Dori was done to retract his tongue, moaning in bliss when he finally swallowed down the spunk. Bilbo's cock gave another twitch and he was tempted to grasp himself, instead using his fingers to wipe up the cum on his face. It was everywhere, clinging to his cheeks and lips, some even landing on his forehead and threatening to drip into his eyes.  
  
Every finger coated with the dwarves' essences disappeared into the hobbit's mouth and came out clean as it would ever be, glistening with spit and only spit. The dwarves around him watched in open fascination as their burglar ate up all that was offered to him, not even pausing to see who had sat in front of him next. His moans sang through the air as he lapped up the salty fluids and a muttered  _'fuck'_  could be heard from one or more of the dwarves, growled out from between bitten and red lips as they observed Bilbo's complete loss of sensible respect that he clung so dearly to.


	4. Dwalin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning: During Dwalin's turn there will be breath play, also known as erotic asphyxiation, where he will be suffocating Bilbo for short amounts of time. It is completely consensual on both sides in this fic, but if you are uncomfortable reading something like that, feel free to skip Dwalin's part.

7\. Dwalin  
  
His meal was interrupted when a rough and very large hand (Bilbo felt himself shiver with unashamed desire at the thought of that hand stretching him  _so wide and filling him up_ ) clamped over his wrist, effectively stopping him from doing much more. Bilbo opened his eyes, now free of any stray semen, and swallowed down the rest of the essence in his mouth, blinking up at Dwalin with dark and clouded eyes. Bilbo's gaze strayed from the dwarf's face downwards, taking in what the larger male was wearing. Most of his furs and armor were left intact with only his breeches undone, allowing his monster of a cock to throb in the air. The head of it was purple and so very bulbous and perfect and the  _girth_  of the thing-  
  
Bilbo had no desire to hide his moans as he took in all that Dwalin was. The dwarf looked extremely pleased, even as he pulled Bilbo flush against him with a predatory grin. The hobbit gasped when he felt Dwalin's massive cock rub against his stomach, its heat radiating in waves and causing him to squirm. He didn't have to writhe much longer as Dwalin spun him around quickly enough and pulled the halfing against him, back to chest. His hands, lovely large things that they were, roamed over Bilbo's body, touching and pinching and ghosting over his skin until Bilbo was pink all over and gooseflesh erupted across his person. He trailed his hands with surprising gentleness along Bilbo's thighs, smiling into the halfing's neck as he spread his legs wider, allowing Dwalin more room for his exploration and also showing himself completely to their spectators.

The hobbit panted heavily, his hands gripping Dwalin's furs as his back arched slightly, hoping to rise up and meet the softest of Dwalin's touches. As he did so, the dwarf's cock rubbed in the cleft of his ass, burning and leaving drips of precome in its wake. When Dwalin gave a sharp intake of breath, Bilbo smirked and moved again, this time purposefully grinding his plump ass down against the penis that he wanted so very deep inside him. Gnarled hands stopped his movements in two ways, once with a strong grip on his waist and again on his neck, Dwalin flexing his fingers just so. Bilbo's breath hitched as the hand at his throat clenched, cutting his air supply for a split second. The dwarf trailed bites up his neck until he reached the tip of Bilbo's ear, whispering and blowing hot air that made the hobbit squirm.  
  
"I'm not lookin' to kill ya, laddie, so if you start feelin' uncomfortable just give a yank on my beard, alright?" Dwalin tightened his grip once more, preventing Bilbo from breathing as he kissed down his neck and along his shoulder. The hobbit arched his back again, knowing that there was no use in denying the spark of pleasure he got from the hand at his throat. It was wrong and dangerous, he knew, but he liked it oh so very much. Bilbo's cock gave a twitch the more he thought about it, the more he submitted to the power Dwalin held over him with a simple movement of his fingers, so he nodded and eagerly awaited what the dwarf would do next, his throat still contracting as he tried to suck in air.  
  
Dwalin smiled into the hobbit's shoulder and released him, sliding the hand that was at Bilbo's waist down between his spread legs and over his aching erection to his slick opening. He knew the halfing would already be well stretched from taking Bombur's cock, but it never hurt to be safe, especially when Dwalin himself was larger than the fatter dwarf. He eased one thick digit in, quickly holding fast to Bilbo's windpipe when the hobbit gasped at the intrusion. More squirming and delightful friction resulted from that and Dwalin couldn't help but smirk and lazily thrust his hips against the hobbit's backside when he realized Bilbo liked being suffocated in this way. His tongue, studded with metal, licked the sweaty skin of the halfing as he thrust his finger into Bilbo, crooking the digit and gaining more excited mewls for his efforts.

Another finger was added with little difficulty, Bombur's cum helping the prepartion go smoother. Now with a decent stretch in the hobbit's ass, Dwalin wasted no time in thrusting up into the heat, making Bilbo gasp and clutch as his clothing in desperation. A small tug at his beard reminded Dwalin to let the smaller man breathe, taking pleasure in the haggard way Bilbo inhaled precious oxygen as if it were life blood. In response, Bilbo began to eagerly push back against the fingers inside of him, hoping and praying that they would hit that one spot inside of him. It seemed as though the dwarf was intent on ignoring his already abused gland, as proven when said dwarf chuckled darkly into his ear and cut off Bilbo's air once more. With more pain and discomfort than the last, Dwalin added in another finger, mindful of the pained hisses Bilbo eased out and the way the halfing clenched up around him. Dwalin took it slow, easing his fingers in and out with shallow thrusts until the hobbit in his lap began to push back and swallow up the fingers with the same enthusiasm he had while choking on another dwarf's cock.  
Egged on by the halfing's glaringly obvious need, Dwalin finally relented and mercilessly began to fuck into Bilbo with his fat fingers, brutally assaulting that spot that made the burglar see white and wondrous stars. The effect was instant, Bilbo arching his back beautifully with a keen and debauched moan as he was pounded into by nothing more than three dwarf fingers. As Dwalin finger-fucked the hobbit, he let his thumb rub against Bilbo's ball sac, earning more wrecked moans and broken sobs from the man.  
  
Another bite at Bilbo shoulder had the hafling thrusting his hips up, pleasure overriding his senses as he felt orgasm tear through him, only for it to be stopped in its tracks by the leather still firmly tired around his cock. Bilbo felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he turned his head to face Dwalin despite the returned grip around his neck, his body aching with the need to release. The dwarf removed his fingers and used his free hand to spread the hobbit's legs wider and to lift his hips in order to position him over his cock, the tip of it just barely breaching Bilbo's ring of muscle.  
  
"Please..." Came the hobbit's breathless sob, his eyes red and weeping. "I have to...I  _need_  to cum. Master Dwalin,  _please_."  
  
"Aye, and truly I am sorry for that, little burglar" Pushing aside the hobbit's pitiful whine and pained gasp as Dwalin urged him down onto his cock, the dwarf biting his lip and forcing himself to remain still. "That'd be Thorin's call, not mine."

At the mention of the king, Bilbo tore his eyes from Dwalin to find Thorin laying among the furs. They locked eyes and Bilbo knew he would be receiving release any time soon, not when his leader was staring at him with such unabashed lust swimming in his eyes. They stayed locked on each other even as Bilbo sunk further down onto Dwalin's cock, his open falling open in a silent scream as it stretched him and filled him up so completely. When at last Dwalin's cock was fully sheathed, Bilbo allowed himself to break eye contact with Thorin, letting his head fall back onto the dwarf's shoulder with his eyes scrunched up in apparent pain. Again, Dwalin covered the pale skin of Bilbo's throat with his hand, pinching the flesh and muscles with ease and forcing air from his lungs.  
  
Bilbo opened his eyes then, expelling what breath he had left and staring up at the incredibly high ceilings of Erebor as he did before. Dwalin started fucking into him then, his hold on the halfing's throat getting tighter with each jerk of his hips. The hand on Bilbo's hip gripped him insanely hard and he was positive he would leave this encounter with numerous bruises across his body to show for it. The pressure on his cock grew and grew as Dwalin sped up, his pace unforgiving and only growing faster with every well-aimed thrust. Bilbo began to see spots in his vision both from his orgasm peaking in vain and his rapidly declining air supply. Between breathless whines and mad scrambling for purchase against the dwarf, Bilbo weakly reached up and tugged on Dwalin's beard (which was surprisingly smooth and neatly combed), gasping like a fish out of water when the hand was removed and replaced with gnawing teeth and wet lips at his pulse point.  
  
Sometime during his recovery, Thorin must have growled out an order to Dwalin, as the dwarf had slowed his movements and used the hand that was around his neck to undo and remove the leather strap from Bilbo's pulsating erection. The hafling didn't even register the fact until Dwalin used both hands to bounce him in his lap, his cock bobbing in the air and twitching violently when his orgasm finally, finally ripped through him and his seed shot out with such intensity that Bilbo wavered between consciousness and waking. He wasn't even aware enough to feel Dwalin's seed pumping into him with brutal force. If it hadn't been for the dwarf's hands holding tight to his chest, Bilbo would have fallen over in his daze, gone and asleep to the world.

As it was, Dwalin let out a good humored laugh and gently eased the spent halfing off of him, letting him lay in his lap supported by Dwalin's arms until he came to. In the mean time, the dwarves around them paired up and finished themselves off, using the time of Bilbo's recovery to soothe their own aching hardness.   
  
Thorin was the only one who declined to do so, something that most others smiled knowingly at and happily let the king to his own devices. It was some time before Bilbo gained enough stamina to pull himself up, though when he did he only smiled lazily at the dwarves he had yet to enjoy and asked in a very cheery and well-fucked tone:  
  
"Who's next?"


	5. Oin

8\. Oin  
  
There was no verbal response to be found, but Bilbo soon had his answer when Bofur slapped Oin on the back with a mighty grin. The dwarf sputtered about for a minuted before the hatted fellow yelled into his ear, making it exceedingly clear about what was to happen in the coming moments. Bilbo stifled a laugh as he twisted and turned in Dwalin's lap, stiffening slightly when he felt Dwalin's thick spunk leak out of him. When he moved to wipe it up, a hand caught his wrist and he looked up to the tattooed dwarf in question.  
  
Dwalin smirked and wiped his seed out of the halfing, bringing his soiled hand to Bilbo's mouth and letting his fingers rest on his lips until Bilbo opened wide and sucked the digits in, his eyes fluttering closed as he lapped up the dwarf's cum. A choked moan escaped Bilbo when Dwalin removed his fingers and continued to feed his release to the halfing, ignoring the half-twitch his spent cock gave at the sight of Bilbo hungrily drinking every last drop down.  
  
Bilbo would have been happy to swallow more, but Dwalin slipped his hands underneath his arms and hoisted him up on trembling legs, giving his abused rear a slap and sending him towards Oin with a wicked grin. The older dwarf was sitting down, his legs spread out in front of him and bare save for the grey hairs that coated his skin. His upper clothing items remained on his rotund body but did very little to hide his flushed skin. Oin gave Bilbo a kind smile despite the situation and patted the space in front of him.  
  
"Ya best be movin' on now, laddie." Dwalin said from behind him, giving Bilbo another slap and chuckling when the halfing squawked. Bilbo struggled to keep his legs from giving out from underneath him as he wobbled to Oin, but luckily the white-haired dwarf allowed Bilbo to use his shoulders for support as he lowered himself to the space provided. Once seated, Oin stroked the skin of Bilbo's thighs gently and smiled once more.  
  
"You'll have to use yer legs for this round, I'm afraid. My old bones are far to brittle to go at ya like I'd want, so you'll be ridin' me like ya did Bombur." Oin laid back some, using his elbows for support as Bilbo nodded and straddled his thighs. The hobbit thought that it was very kind of Oin to warn him before hand, so he spent some time lavishing Oin in care that the dwarf clearly appreciated, using this opportunity to regain some strength in his legs as well.

Bilbo leaned forward until his chest was touching Oin's clothed one, slipping a hand underneath all the leather and stroking the dwarf's stomach, scratching with the blunts of his nails every so often. His other hand had gone south, taking Oin's heavy cock into his hold and bringing the heat to life. His gentle ministrations had Oin panting underneath him, lightly surging his hips upwards into Bilbo's hand as he gripped the back of Bilbo's neck and held him close, throwing his head back to the furs beneath him with a shaking groan. When Bilbo felt the first beads of pre-come slip from the head of Oin's cock, he detached himself from the dwarf and shifted back on Oin's thighs, taking his erection in both hands and stroking it. The length pulsed in his hands, its thick veins along the underside more pronounced now that the member was flushed with blood.   
  
Bilbo was panting too, though his cock was only half-mast. Ignoring his own state, Bilbo lifted up on his knees and positioned himself above Oin's cock, knowing that his previous session with Dwalin had more than prepared him for the fat rod that was Oin's penis. It was short and stout, though Oin's girth more than made up for that. The dwarf's hands found Bilbo's waist as the head breached Bilbo and slid in with minimal resistance, though causing the halfing to hiss from the extra stretching once the shaft made its way in. By the time Bilbo was seated, Oin's cock fully sheathed inside of him and the hobbit's buttocks resting against the dwarf's balls, he was keeping his eyes clenched shut, gasping from the feeling of being full once more so soon after having Dwalin.  
  
Oin allowed him to adjust before gentle urging Bilbo to move with a tap on his waist. Bilbo did, lifting himself slowly and falling back down on Oin's penis, whimpering when the dwarf met him with a slow thrust upwards. They fell into a rhythm soon afterwards once Oin's cock became slick, hobbit and dwarf meeting halfway in a slow fuck. Bilbo let his head fall back, each soft thrust sending a pulse of blood to his cock and hardening his length. His mouth was left hanging open, his eyes falling back into his skull with every slow roll of Oin's hips. Bilbo started to rock his hips as he pushed down, making the tip of the throbbing cock inside of him brush against his prostate teasingly. He gasped and fell forward, his fingers twisting in the material of Oin's clothing as he began to rock back with more force, searching for that pleasure again. Oin's breath became ragged, his hands gripping Bilbo tighter and helping the halfing to move, at times controlling the pace at which he rolled back onto Oin's shaft.  
  
"Aye...That's it, Baggins...Take it now, nice an' slow fer me..."  
  
Before long, the slow, torturous pace and steady pounding of his prostate had Bilbo whining, writhing against Oin as the dwarf cursed. The pace quickened, Bilbo snapping his hips and pushing down with intensity, keeping the rocking motion he had set. Oin cursed again and forced Bilbo to move even faster, his nails leaving angry marks in the halfing's skin. With a groan, Oin came undone within Bilbo, spilling himself and coating the hobbit's walls with stuttering thrusts. Bilbo came not long after, keening and arching his back as his seed spurted out and slipped down his twitching cock, some of it landing on Oin's coats in stripes. Bilbo had no time to rest as two pairs of hands wound themselves around his twitching frame and plucked him from Oin, the elder's cock slipping from him with such speed and leaving Bilbo feeling utterly empty and whimpering in need.


	6. Fili and Kili

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is next, but I'm afraid that there will be a bit of wait.
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank everyone for their support! All of your feedback (even the incoherent comments of keyboard smash and caps lock, which I love) has been greatly appreciated and I am so very glad you all enjoy this attempt of mine.

9\. Fili and Kili  
  
There was a flurry of limbs and mouths and skin and Bilbo had no idea which way was up, his eyes closed and mouth hanging open as two dwarves did what they wanted to him, his post-orgasm haze clouding his senses. When everything was settled, Bilbo found himself between the Durin heirs, blond hair falling over his shoulder and mustache braids tickling his skin as Fili kissed and nipped at his neck, darker tresses trailing down his front as Kili bit at his stomach. There was a hiss (which Bilbo belatedly realized came from him) and the halfing arched his back, nearly crying out as Kili took his flaccid cock into his mouth, moaning around the overstimulated length, trying to force more blood through the veins. Bilbo felt hot breath on his shoulder and turned his head towards Fili, eyes half lidded and panting, letting out a strangled whine when the elder brother's fingers reached around his chest and pinched a pert nipple.  
  
"We've got you now, Mister Bilbo," Fili murmured into his skin, letting his tongue snake out to taste the sweat on the hobbit's shoulder and then sinking his teeth into the flesh before pressing an apologetic kiss to the abused spot. "All ours, every last inch of you."  
  
Kili chose that moment to deep throat Bilbo, relaxing his muscles and allowing the slowly hardening length to slide down his throat. Bilbo could no longer name the sounds he was making, only that they were  _ragged_  and  _wrecked_  and utterly  _broken_. It did not take long for his body to begin resisting the pleasure the brothers were giving, causing the halfing's frame to spasm and tremble and quake from his nerves picking up every last touch and sensation as if it were multiplied by hundreds. The smallest touch felt like a slap to skin and every wet kiss or suck made Bilbo cry out, whether in pain or pleasure he did not know. A breathless moan ghosted over his ear and Bilbo was aware of the very solid cock rubbing at the cleft of his ass, Fili's arms wrapped around his torso, and the hot tongue trailing up his neck.  
  
"Will you allow us, Bilbo? To own everything you are? To take everything you have to offer and more?"  
  
If Bilbo was able to make any sound, he hardly knew what is was. He assumed that his response was positive, with Fili shuddering against his back, fighting to take in a broken breath and smiling into his neck repeating  _yes yes gods yes thank you_  like a prayer from a man who had committed sins too horrible to say.

Kili rose from the hobbit's cock and smiled at Bilbo, leaning in with a whispered word of gratitude before crashing his lips to Bilbo's. Behind him, he could hear Fili groan at the sight, his arms pulling him back farther to aid in rutting against Bilbo's supple buttocks. Bilbo's exhaled heavily out his nose, closing his eyes as Kili sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before delving his tongue in and playing with Bilbo's own. The kiss was sloppy and rushed, made so by the frantic movement of hands across the halfing's body and every last impatient touch he gave to the brothers or vise versa. Finally, when Kili released Bilbo's mouth, the darker dwarf leaned over and caught Fili's lips in a desperate kiss, the brothers drinking each other in as if they were the purest water known to man.

Bilbo could only groan as he watched, though was quickly silenced when they broke apart and Fili pushed him forward. The blond dwarf helped him to stand on his knees, gently pushing him until he was stable on his hands and knees, thighs spread wide for extra support. Kili stayed in front and Fili in back, though Bilbo felt utterly exposed to the both of them. For a moment, nothing happened save for the harsh breathing of the three of them, and then Bilbo felt them. From either side, their hands traveled across his inflamed skin, touching every last available spot and seemingly memorizing the feel of his flesh. Every so often, Bilbo could feel the brothers intertwine their fingers over his skin, but the feeling left soon. After what seemed like hours of the exploration, the hands moved to their respective sides of Bilbo's body. Kili lifted his head up, kneeling in front of Bilbo and positioning his face until it was aligned with his cock. The meaty erection was upright and twitching in the cool air, its base surrounded by thick, dense curls that lessened as they trailed upwards into the hair that covered Kili's torso.

From behind him, Bilbo could feel Fili's hands knead the flesh of his bum, groping and spreading his cheeks with such gentleness that had Bilbo gasping and pleading for the other to touch him where he was most needy. His pleas were heard, for soon Fili's thumbs were tracing the ring of abused muscled and dipping in, stretching him and providing the most obscene view for Fili. The halfing groaned, half in shame and wishing he could hide his face in the crook of his arms, and half in arousal. His cock gave a rebellious jerk, already red and swollen and hot between his legs. The dwarf's thumbs had slipped in so easily, so slick with seed, and made a squelch as Fili moved them to his liking. Fili draped his body over Bilbo's back, removing his thumbs and settling one hand next to Bilbo's left on the ground, his other resting on the hobbit's hip. He kissed down from Bilbo's neck, leaving a trail of wetness down his back until he got to the small curve and indent just above Bilbo's globes. Nothing happened for a moment and Bilbo could only hazard a guess as to what the brothers exchanged above him, but in the next moment, a thick cock was breaching him from behind and Kili was pushing his need into Bilbo's mouth.

Bilbo choked around the penis in his mouth, but not because of the length or girth. That he could take. It was the wretchedly  _blessed_  feeling of being filled simultaneously on both ends. Somehow, in a way Bilbo could not comprehend at the moment, the brothers were filling him at the same pace and it was  _glorious_. If there was any way to stop the completely wanton moan and thrust of his hips to force more of Fili into him and the rock back to take more of Kili down, Bilbo did not want to know. The brothers cursed in unison above him and set a rhythm, Kili would slowly thrust into Bilbo's mouth and Fili would gently pull out before they reversed their movements. To Bilbo, it was like being impaled by one, impossibly long cock so that he always full and never empty and he moaned around the thickness between his lips. He rocked on his hands and knees, making the brothers move faster and faster until nothing could be heard over the slap of skin.

Bilbo relaxed his throat as much as he could, swallowing around Kili's cock deep in his throat and moaning when Fili went particularly deep, making the hobbit feel his erection stab into his stomach. The Durins became erratic, joining one set of hands together on Bilbo's back, the others gripping the fatty flesh of a hip or cupping a cheek and rubbing a thumb over stretched lips. The closer the brothers came to the edge, the more aware Bilbo became of his own need, dripping and throbbing between his legs. When he tried to reach for his own cock, Fili snapped his hips with bruising, angry force and growled, his nails biting into soft skin.  
  
"You will cum from us alone," Fili's voice rumbled over Kili's shattered moans and mantra and  _swallow me, take me Bilbo, yes I know you can do it_. "Or you will not cum at all."  
  
The hobbit wanted to cry, his body shaking with exertion and exhaustion, his cock painfully throbbing, his jaw aching and throat beginning to sore, but he could not find it within himself to deny the brothers. Despite everything, he was enjoying himself thoroughly, so much so that when Kili finally threaded a hand through his curls and pulled impossibly hard, shooting his seed down Bilbo's throat, Bilbo could only moan and happily take it. The hot semen slid down his throat as he swallowed around the pulsating cock in his mouth, his lips falling open when Kili pulled away from him. Bilbo panted, not realizing yet that Fili had slowed his thrusts to allow Bilbo time to drink his brother down, but the halfing almost fell when Fili resumed. His arms were shaking, ready to give out, when Fili hit his prostate with such force and precision that he saw black spots in his vision.   
  
That was all it took. He was clenching around Fili's cock in a heartbeat, mouth open in a silent scream and head hung low and his own erection giving a jerk and shooting its seed once more. His spunk covered the furs beneath them as Fili growled and cursed and curled over Bilbo's back, his forehead touching the cool skin and hands wrapped firmly around hips as his thrusts became animalistic in nature. Another slew of curses found Fili slowing down to a near stop, giving some last powerful and deep thrusts as he spilled within Bilbo. He laid there, atop Bilbo's trembling frame, for all of two seconds before pulling out and easing Bilbo onto the dirtied furs, his back hitting his shallow puddle of sum when Fili turned him around. Fili pressed a needy kiss to the hobbit's lips before kneeling between Bilbo's legs, spreading them and making room for Kili.

Bilbo, dazed and sated, had no energy to ask what they were doing but he found out soon enough anyhow. Both brothers had scooted back until they were able to comfortably fold over and be at the level of Bilbo's arse, chuckling lightly when the hobbit twitched half-heartedly as their breath touched his most used area. There was another moment of obscene, wet sounds before Bilbo felt the first tongue lap at him. With little to no feeling in his arms, Bilbo could not lift up and watch them, so he let his eyes drift shut as a second tongue joined the first and licked a long stripe from his hole to his balls. There was a time of rest, but Bilbo realized later that this was only so the brothers could admire the absolute wreckage they made Bilbo into.

Before long, the brothers were taking turns in prodding at him, forcing their slick tongues past his ring of muscle and licking out the semen that dripped from him. A pair of lips enclosed around his hole and  _sucked_  and Bilbo thought he could see stars. From those lips a tongue slipped out and thrust inside of him, feeling everything in such a way that made Bilbo blush heavily, as if all pretenses of  _proper behavior_  finally went out the window, though he knew that time had long since past. The tongue continued to moisten his walls further, poking and prodding at every muscle and lapping up every drop of cum that laid within him. And then it was gone, only to be replaced by a eager set of lips and teeth that caught gently at the sore skin, making Bilbo arch off of the furs and keen. He was distantly aware of a hand on his belly, pressing him back down, before that new set of lips sucked harshly and took the last essence of Fili from him before moving away.

Spent, tired, sore, and completely satisfied (though somewhere in the back of his mind, Bilbo knew he was still greedy for  _more_ ), Bilbo could only lay there, panting and staring unseeingly up at the ceiling. Fili came into his vision, smirking with that laid-back expression of his, before he leaned down and caught Bilbo's lips in a painfully sweet kiss that was too innocent for the situation.

"I'm sorry," He began, forehead meeting Bilbo's and breath mingling with the halfing's. "We had to get you nice and clean for uncle." Fili's statement was met with a mewl, though neither dwarf or hobbit knew if it was in anticipation or something else entirely.


	7. Thorin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise endgame fluffy Thorin/Bilbo/Fili/Kili woOPS that totally came outta left field I'm sorry
> 
> also I cannot control what tense I write in if there are inconsistencies I am so sorry

10.

There is a lull in activity once the brothers have done their deed. The other dwarves either turned in for the night or cleaned up and headed off to explore Erebor's forgotten ruins, the sounds of their awed voices echoing off the walls as they went. Dwalin and Ori turned to each other, speaking in hushed tones and keeping to themselves, their brothers still awake and sitting around a fire, smoking and recalling the night's still unfinished festivities. The younger Durin dwarrows stayed as well, tending to Bilbo as he recovered as per Thorin's orders. The king himself stewed in his arousal, nostrils flared and breathing harsh, each heave of his chest accented by a full-body shiver. With a bark of an order, Thorin called Fili to him, holding out a plate of pilfered fruits and a goblet of water. 

"Feed this to our burglar." A nod was his answer.

Kili carefully shook Bilbo from his sleepy state and set him up against his chest, the hobbit resting against Kili's now clothed front as Fili knelt in front of them both. With actions too tender and sweet, Fili began to feed Bilbo, urging the food down the halfing's throat. The juice from the fruit was swept up by a tongue, split water wiped away from Bilbo's chest by questing fingers. Kili played with the tips of Bilbo's ears and his hair, whispering soothing words to the hobbit as his brother help him feed. Bilbo said little in way of conversation, keeping his responses to nods or shakes of his head. Once, Fili placed a slice of fruit between Bilbo's lips and bit the other half off, joining their lips to share a kiss and the nectar that spilled. There was a kind of gentleness in this act that had Bilbo aching in his chest, a dull pain that worsened every time Fili pressed himself against the hobbit too tenderly or when Kili held him just so. 

Bilbo did not realize until after the battle was won that this gentle care (nor the act that followed) was love.

11\. Thorin

What had only been fifteen minutes felt like hours to Bilbo, the slow ease of the brothers' movements having dulled sensations and realizations. It was not until he felt the cool leather strap once again wrapped around his shaft that Bilbo recognized the passage of time, now knowing that Thorin deemed him ready and willing to finish this celebration. The leather around him was kept loose enough to allow the flow of blood, but Bilbo knew it would be tightened as soon as he was standing at attention. The hobbit ignored the surge of heat in his belly at that thought, blushing as he mused on what would make him flushed with blood for Thorin. He did not have to think for long, for soon enough Thorin was carefully removing him from the brothers' embrace and laying him on the furs of the king, the very same ones he first dined on. A pillow was set underneath his head for comfort, a luxury Bilbo had missed in his merrymaking with the other dwarrows, so he let Thorin know of his gratitude with a smile. Thorin responded with silence as he moved away for a moment to gather something. As he did this, Bilbo took the chance to observe Fili and Kili.

The brothers had situated themselves nearby, both clothed and well-fucked and tired, leaning into each other and smiling at Bilbo with fondness. Kili nuzzled into Fili's neck but kept his eyes on Bilbo, Fili adjusting himself to allow Kili to mold to his body easier and gazed at the hobbit with the same sweet intensity Kili's eyes had. Bilbo, knowing at once that the brothers were delaying their own rest to watch him and their uncle, felt another surge of excitement headed downwards. His cock pulsated and began to enlarge, twitching once before no further action was seen or felt. Thorin came back from wherever he was at that moment, quickly sitting down on his furs and leaning over Bilbo. 

"Will you deny me, burglar? Has my company taken your pains and wished them away already with tongues and hands, leaving none for me?" Thorin's mouth had started at Bilbo's navel, traveling upwards until his was suckling at the halfing's throat. Bilbo bit back a moan and shook his head, bringing Thorin's face to his with two hands on either of the king's cheeks.

"I have pain yet to give, to be magicked away by a king and his favors, if he would give them to me, and gratitude yet to receive." Thorin took a shuddering breath and leaned to press his forehead to Bilbo's, moving his body until he had made room for himself between the hobbit's legs. He placed a hand next to Bilbo's head and used the other to cup the back of his neck, leaning down to press a kiss to Bilbo's lips, breaking apart only to murmur a few words before meeting the flesh once more.

"This king has many favors yet to bestow."

Thorin took the hobbit beneath him and devoured him. In the clash of lips, the king bit and suckled on Bilbo's bottom lip, drawing the plump skin into his mouth before releasing it with a pop and leaving it glistening red. Tongues met in slick hellos, moans were traded and echoed through mouths, and hands mapped out torsos, both bare and covered with thick pelts of hair. Bilbo broke away, quietly gasping to regain air as Thorin moved down and retraced his steps along Bilbo's chest. His path was interrupted when he locked his lips around one nipple, sucking as if hoping for something to leak from it before teeth scrapped gently across. The hobbit arched his back with a groan, moving up to meet the mouth on him in vain as Thorin moved away. The king leaned up and placed one hand on Bilbo's stomach, feeling the shudders rack through the body beneath him as he surveyed the damage thus far. 

Bilbo was flushed all over, his mouth slightly ajar with puffs of air escaping with every exhale and his eyes half-lidded and dark with arousal. When Bilbo lifted one trembling arm and reached for Thorin, the dwarf caught his hand in his own and intertwined the fingers, letting their hands rest on the side as he used his free appendage to ghost down the halfing's body. He ran his fingers through the dip of Bilbo's collarbone to his nipples and down to his stomach, lightly circling his navel before tracing the faint 'V' of Bilbo's pelvis.

Bilbo was shivering with desire long before Thorin reached his stomach, his fingers clenching around the king's hand and leaving red welts from his nails. His lip was similarly abused, having been teethed and sucked into his mouth in an attempt to stifle any sounds. His skin was prickled with gooseflesh, the very kind and gentle nature of Thorin's ministrations throwing him off and making every movement seem multiplied in the wake of his previously rough treatment from the rest of the Company. Bilbo released a sigh when Thorin detached his hand and ran both sets of fingers down his outstretched thighs, the slight burn of nails following the heat of his skin. There was a moment of silence and Bilbo opened his eyes that he didn't know he closed and found Thorin staring at him with such ferocious intensity that the halfing almost turned away. But he didn't.

He met Thorin's gaze and the air grew thick with tension, as if it wasn't already. There was movement at Thorin's side and then the king lifted a clenched fist and rested it on Bilbo's belly, keeping his fingers closed tight around something. Bilbo did not find out what is was as Thorin closed his lips onto his, his free hand curling around his waist. The king once again traveled down, kissing and biting and sucking. When he placed a kiss above Bilbo's navel and moves down, there was the touch of fingers and something cold on Bilbo's stomach before more kisses are landed lower and lower until Thorin had left a trail of wet and cold hardness before he licks and sucks at the tip of Bilbo's engorged cock. With a shock and a moan, Bilbo tossed his head back and cursed as the strap around his shaft was tightened, Thorin moving his mouth skillfully around the head but never swallowing more down. 

The halfing moaned and lifted himself up, noticing with hazed surprise that Thorin had placed jewels and golden coins along his body. There was a sapphire in his navel, a line of small emeralds leading to his cock, and many more smaller gems and coins littered across his skin. Thorin chose that moment to rise up from Bilbo's penis and kiss him with hot passion before reaching to clasp a loop of golden chain around Bilbo's head. It rested as a loose crown of sorts, with tiny beads of jewels hanging and hiding in Bilbo's honey curls. Another kiss was placed on Bilbo's lips and the halfing could taste his precome on the king's tongue and the thought made him groan. When Thorin pulled away, it was with a thin line set into his lips and a hand rubbing over Bilbo's erection, making the hobbit arch into the touch and thrust his hips.

"I told you I would cover you in the jewels of my kingdom." Nothing else was said as Thorin pushed Bilbo back down on the furs and pillows, still lazily stroking the hobbit's erection and making coins clink with gems as he showers Bilbo in them. Before long, there are jewels of various shapes, sizes, and colors decorating the halfing, accented by the shine of gold, both on his skin and fallen around his sides. Seeing the hobbit in such a state made something in Thorin snap, something that screams _mine mine mine_ and there was a sudden clash of teeth and lips, rough strokes on a weeping cock, and questing fingers edging around a quivering hole. Without warning, Thorin was thrusting one thick digit into Bilbo but the hobbit took it in stride, already stretched enough to avoid the pain of one finger. His hands gripped onto Thorin's shoulders for support as he began to meet the thrusting finger, but Thorin pulled away _just_ as he brushed against _that spot_ and then he was empty and-

Thorin quieted the mewls and whines that came from Bilbo with a kiss to the halfing's forehead, carefully pushing his finger in again, this time moving a bit more to get the stretch back before he eased a second digit in. The added finger made Bilbo still before he started squirming, panting and gasping as his hips pushed down. His cock slapped against his belly and disturbed some of the jewels, but Thorin made no move to correct them. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out, crooking them and groaning when it made Bilbo arch off the floor. There was a beat before Bilbo was begging and whimpering, asking the dwarf _oh please please, again. I-I need that again, please Thorin_ , so Thorin gave it to him. He leaned up and grabbed one of Bilbo's legs, hooking it over his shoulder before settling into brutal pace to fuck Bilbo with his fingers, adding in a third without preamble or warning. The halfing barely noticed it, so lost in his lust clouded haze, only able to briefly gasp and wince before the quick burn subsided and have way to pleasure, pulling moans from Bilbo's throat. Within minutes, Bilbo was reduced to little more than a sweaty, shaking, sticky mess that begged to be fucked, but Thorin did not give that to him, not this night.

With an obscene squelch and pop, Thorin removed his fingers and brought Bilbo's other leg up to his shoulders, making sure both were secure before aligning himself with Bilbo's entrance. He took a breath, closing his eyes briefing, before slowing pushing in. Meanwhile, the halfing thought he was going to go insane. His cock ached and no amount of stroking would soothe it, this he knew, and the king was practically torturing him. The burn of being penetrated once more wore off in moments but the dull ache of being entered but not full did little to soothe him. Bilbo tried to push down, to thrust further to force Thorin in, but the king was intent on doing it his way.

Thorin did little to stop the smirk from forming on his lips, leaning down with that damnable half-smile and kissing the tip of Bilbo's nose. He pushed his hips further, burying another inch of himself inside the hobbit and granting Bilbo another kiss. The discontented grumble he gained in return made the king chuckle, a sound that was soon muffled by skin when Thorin nuzzled into Bilbo's neck and thrust in deeper. The tight, sucking heat that surrounded him was overwhelming and for a moment, Thorin was angry that he chose to go last. If he had known that the feeling of being inside Bilbo was this sublime, he would have taken the hobbit in front of Company and refused to share with any of them. As it was, the heat of Bilbo made Thorin stutter in his movements, accidentally thrusting his hips a fraction of an inch in an effort to become completely engulfed. Then, Bilbo clenches around him and the final cord of self-control Thorin had severed.

Knowing that he was bending the hobbit in half in that position, Thorin made to move away from Bilbo's neck, grasping onto his hips as he slid his cock in until his balls were up against Bilbo's skin. Underneath him, Bilbo released a breathless moan and gripped onto Thorin's forearms, his nails digging into the skin. He felt so full, so complete. Thorin was longer than his previous partners and only an inch less thick, but the length more than made up for that. What girth he did have stretched him nicely and the entirety of his cock made Bilbo squirm in anticipation; he could feel the head of it just barely brushing against his prostate. With all the patience of child, Bilbo whined and pushed against the body of the king, demanding movement when the dwarf paused to regain his breath. Growling low in throat at Bilbo's utter impatience, Thorin snapped his hips forward and drank in the sharp gasp that fell from Bilbo's reddened lips.

It was obscene, Thorin thought, and completely wrong to be able to view his burglar in such a state. With a slow pull, Thorin set an agonizingly sluggish pace, wanting to catch every hitch of breath, every bite on swollen lips, and every heated gaze thrown his way. The dwarf sought to make this moment last, for he thought that this gift of pliant and willing flesh was surely a dream. It had to be, with the way Bilbo was writhing beneath his weight. 

Thorin kept his eyes trained on Bilbo, his hands moving seemingly of their own will over the halfing's frame. His fingers trailed over smooth flesh, gripping thighs and massaging plump cheeks as he lifted the trembling body in an effort to push deeper. Another stutter of his hips has Thorin thrusting into the halfing, restraints forgotten as the canvern around his cock swallowed him whole and pulsates. Bilbo cried out, his nails digging deeper into the muscles of Thorn's arms but the dwarf couldn't care less. In moments, Bilbo is bent over, his legs barely hanging on to Thorin's shoulders as the king doubles over his burglar, the frantic pace of his thrusts changed to short, shallow, pointed thrusts that reach so deep inside Bilbo that the hobbit wonders how he isn't torn and bleeding yet. But the pain never comes, never interrupts the participants in their crazed heat, and Bilbo cannot take that searing hot pleasure any longer. 

His orgasm peaks, he can feel it rip through him in waves, but Bilbo could naught but whimper and cry when his climax was stopped forcefully by the damned leather still tightly wound around him. The hobbit's breath was stolen from his lungs in angry growls and moans, wanting and _needing_ that release. Thorin chuckled and wrapped and hand around the heavy weight of Bilbo's prick, feeling the twitching length in his palm. He stroked it without any purpose, the movements lazy in contrast with his strong thrusts into the hobbit. His hips still push deep and fast, but there is a urgency behind them now that was not there before. 

Before Bilbo can ask and beg and _plead_ with Thorin to remove the damn leather, the king already has the buckles undone and slides the strap off, giving Bilbo a few quick pumps that has the halfing coming in thick strings across his belly and the jewels. Bilbo's orgasm tore through him with blinding heat and he arched clean off the furs, contorting his body further before Thorin eases him back down with a soothing hand. Then the king is pounding into him, fighting through the clenching of Bilbo's hole and biting his lip, drawing a bead of blood before his tongue laps it up. Thorin grunted and heaved, bending further and grabbing Bilbo's hips tighter, becoming carnal and dangerous in his last moments before climax.

The dwarf thrust his hips as if trying to spear Bilbo through, each one accented by a guttural sound from deep in Thorin's throat and then there is a heat and splash of semen that drips out of Bilbo as Thorin hastily removes himself from the hobbit. Out and coming, Thorin wrapped a hand around his shaft and let one of Bilbo's legs fall from his shoulders, more focusing on milking his orgasm and spreading his seed across Bilbo's torso than how the hobbit is positioned on him. It mingles with the halfing's spunk and covers his skin and the gems, creating an array of color that is sick and disgusting and sends another wave of possessive arousal through Thorin. Once his cock was spent and dry, hanging limp between his legs, Thorin allowed himself a moment's rest to observe.

His nephews had regained themselves some time ago and were just finishing each other off, both pairs of eyes focused on uncle and hobbit as their cheeks flushed and they breath came in uneven huffs. Below him, Bilbo had fallen into a state between waking and sleep, lazily whining and grumbling about his aches and the stickiness on his front before reaching for Thorin. The king allowed, quite happily, for Bilbo to pull him down and capture his lips in a kiss. They moved their lips together slowly, savoring the time, before pulling away. Words were left unsaid for the time being, actions clearly speaking louder in the following events

Thorin had pulled more pillows around them and dragged an extra fur or two from somewhere around his area before curling around Bilbo, tucking the hobbit's head underneath his chin and holding him with one arm slung across his middle. From Bilbo's other side, the brothers had slid up next to him, Fili attaching himself to Bilbo's side and clinging to his torso as Kili wound around Fili from behind. A leg from someone found its way over his own shorter ones, and soon two more followed it, though one had hooked itself firmly around both of his legs. Thorin mumbled something into his hair, Fili sighed happily into his neck, and Kili grumbled into Fili's back, his hand reaching to grope at Bilbo's chest briefly before retreating back to Fili's front. Bilbo was at a temporary loss as for what to do, but soon enough, exhaustion caught up to him and he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough to register the trading of murmured _'I love you's_ or that fact that he had said it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is end, then.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with this god-awful attempt of mine, it really means the world to me. I hope you all enjoyed this, because it's never happening again.
> 
> Or it might. I just won't be the one writing it.


End file.
